Attractions and Results
by fuzzypinkpens
Summary: All I can say is... CARBY! Every CARBY fan out there, read this and grin. COMPLETED! Watch for my next story!
1. Pregnant

Author's Note: The whole Ray and Kali thing WONT happen. A reviewer helped me come to my senses. But hmmm, this is the start of a CARBY!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Kali.

Walking down the halls at County, I feel comfortable and safe. But not too comfortable because things at home have been tense. Abby's been anxious and when I go to Carter's, he's hardly there. Ray passes me and gives a grin and a wink. He's been keeping a close eye on me today…

Pushing into the gross bathroom, I wet my hair a bit (stupid humidity!) and apply some lip-gloss. Abby comes out of the stall looking frazzled.

"What's wrong?" I move towards her.

"Nothing, I'm fine, ready to go?" she smiles.

"Sure, but what's that," I point to something white sticking out of her purse.

"Old receipt," she mumbles, hastily tucking the white stripe deeper into her purse.

-……………….

"Kali, wait!" Ray yells, jogging up to Abby and I as we leave.

"What is it Ray?" Abby snaps.

"I have a patient that's about your age. She wont talk to anyone, she was brought in with her mom and dad. Car crash," he explains, ignoring Abby.

"What does that have to do with me?" I ask.

"Come talk to her, Wendell okayed it," he pleas.

Yuck! Wendell! I spit on Wendell!

"Sure," I nod and following him back in. "I'll be home in a bit Abs."

She doesn't look back but instead, picks up her pace.

…………

ABBY'S POV

I jog to the El and grab a seat. Yanking out my cell phone I call Carter at home.

"Hi it's me," I say shyly.

"Oh Abby hey," he stutters.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" I ask fearfully. Please don't be busy.

"No, no. So what's up?" his voice is casual now. I relax.

"I need you to come over, we have to talk," I say firmly.

"Talk about what? What we did in the lounge last week? And the other day? And at my place yesterday, and your couch the days before that?" he teases sensually.

"Y-yes! Just get your butt over to my place ASAP," I try to sound firm.

"Yes ma'am!" he hangs up.

I've reached my stop so I put my cell back in my purse and hurry down the steps. But the heat makes me tired so I slow my pace and shuffle home. I can't believe my luck! Kali will be at the hospital for at least another half hour. She can't seem to pry herself away from my co-workers that adore her so much.

The apartment is refreshingly cool and I sigh when I step in. Kali has left the place tidy and sparkling. I grab a soda from the fridge and nestle myself on the couch. Okay, when I'm done this can, he'll be here. I immediately start drinking and half-way through, there's a knock at the door.

"Come in" I look down as I open the door.

"Thanks," he settles himself on the couch. "What's up?"

"I'm pregnant," I blurt out.


	2. Dinner

Author's Note: I named the patient Melanie after a girl who died yesterday. She was an exceptional basketball player and an honour roll student. Rest in peace Mel, we weren't ready to lose you but you're in a better place now.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Kali.

KALI'S POV

My tired steps put a frown on Melanie's face.

"It's _so_ hot!" I explain, mustering up all my energy to smile.

"Yeah," she nods.

After Abby left, I had gone to meet Melanie and found out that she and her family were from Canada. They were taking a trip around the USA and a truck had plowed into them today when they reached Chicago. Ray asked me to bring Mel for a short walk while they worked on her parents.

"So where do you live in Canada?" I ask.

"Quebec," she answers, cutting off the conversation.

"I'm from Canada too, I moved here a little less than a year ago to live with my older sister Abby. She's a doctor at County," I explain, starting the conversation up again.

"So are you at the hospital a lot?" Mel inquires, looking somewhat interested.

"Yes and no, when I'm bored and I can't get ahold of my friends then I'll walk over and hang out for a bit," I tell her, wondering how much she'll start to pry.

"Where are _your_ parents?" she sounds snotty now.

"It's complicated, let's go back now," I turn on my heel and don't care if she follows me or not.

………

Swinging the door open I find Abby and Carter on the couch, staring at each other. Abby looking scared and Carter looking shocked.

"What's wrong?" I breathe.

"She's pregnant," Carter states.

"Oh my God! Abby!" I scream, running to her and jumping into her arms. "John is it yours?" Abby nods slightly.

"John you're going to be a dad! I know it'll never replace Josh but this baby will be a new beginning! I can't beeeee-lieve it! You guys are going to have a baby!" I jump around the room and hug them. Carter gets up and swings me around, laughing along with me. Abby grabs us both and we hug.

ABBY'S POV

I almost cry with relief when Kali starts bouncing around. Her innocence is adorable and I wish I could just be happy. Instead, the first thing I thought of was Bi-Polar and if John was ready for this.

"Ladies, dinner at Chicago's finest restaurant tonight. Go get ready and I will pick you up in one hour," John announces, kissing Kali on the forehead then rushing to me for a mind-blowing kiss.

"Okay bye," I say weakly, as he heads out the door grinning.

…………..

"Kali you said you'd be quick!" I yell, banging on the bathroom door.

"I was," she smirks, opening the door and heading to her room. I speed into the bathroom and take the quickest shower ever. The bathroom is steamy as I blow-dry my hair and the heat is becoming unbearable. Whipping open the door, I make my way to my nice cold room and lie down on the bed.

"Lazy bum, what are you planning on wearing?" Kali appears by my bedside in a flowing white skirt and brown tank top. Her hair falls down in waves and she has the sides pulled loosely into a half ponytail. Very bohemian looking

"Make me look pretty okay? I'm too hot," I moan, sitting up.

She scurries to my closet and pulls out a filmy, silver dress that has a scoop neck and the bottom has a diagonal cut below my knees. Throwing it at me I get up, drop my towel, put on some underwear and panties, then the dress. Kali comes back in and puts my hair up into a French Twist.

In exactly one hour, we are both ready. There is a knock at the front door and Kali pulls it open. Revealing a stunning John Carter in a tux.

His eyes land on me and stay there. I know we'll be okay this time.


	3. Routine Days

Author's Note: This is just a typical, routine day. Just to get the feel of things…

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Kali.

ABBY'S POV

I am _so_ fat! I tell myself as I survey myself in the mirror. I'm seven months pregnant and I've gained 42 lbs and still gaining. I rub my round stomach fondly and smile. My little baby is in there.

"I'm home!" Kali shouts, slamming the front door. I hear her come down the hall and into my room. She sees me caressing my stomach and smiles. "How was your day?"

"Good, I got home about an hour ago. How was yours?" I ask, looking at my little sister in her waitress uniform.

"Fine, I made some good tips," she smiles proudly.

I nod and smile back, showing the approval that she's been seeking from me since my pregnancy. She beams and gives me a quick peck on the cheek before going to her room.

"Did you bring me anything?" I shout, as I waddle to the kitchen.

"Do you take me for an idiot?" Kali yells back.

I smile. Since Kali started working at the diner down the block, she's told her boss about the baby and I. So all the orders they mess up, are saved and Kali brings them home. And most of the time, her wonderful boss, Al, puts in a little something extra. Tonight is a good haul. There's a lemon chicken dinner, along with a few pieces of chocolate cake, and some barbeque rice.

"I love that boss of yours," I say excitedly, as Kali comes up behind me.

"That's 'cause he isn't _your_ boss," she gives a tired smile.

"Are you okay sweetie? You've been working too hard," I say worriedly. And I'm shocked that I haven't noticed this sooner. Her eyes are dark, she's lost weight and she looks all around exhausted.

"I'm fine. It was a busy day today," she explains easily. But I'm smarter; my little sister has been taking care of me whenever John wasn't around. Hell- she took care of me when he _was_ around!

"Okay, well here, food. Mmm," I grin, shoving a plate full of everything to her.

"Abby this is so much, I can't eat this!" she protests.

"Ah but you can," I say wisely. We settle ourselves in front of the TV and munch till nine. And on cue, the door opens.

"Hey girls, what's up?" Carter grins at us.

………………

KALI'S POV

"Alright, so that's a turkey sandwich on white, with tomato soup and an iced tea?" I confirm.

"Yes please," the gentleman smiles.

I nod, give a small smile and go back to the kitchen to give the cook the order. As I clean the counter, the phone rings.

"Al's Diner, how can I help you?" I chirp.

"Kali? It's Carter, just thought I'd let you know we just got back from Abby's appointment and everything is good," John rattles off.

"Oh okay great," I smile into the phone, "You gonna be there when I get home?"

"Yeah I'll probably stick around, what time is your shift over?" he yawns.

"Uh at seven, so another hour and I'll be there," I confirm, then we hang up.

John and I have established a schedule so that Abby is never alone. When she works, so does he. When she doesn't, he doesn't. Then when I'm home he's free to do his own thing. But he usually sticks around anyway.

I go back to the kitchen, collect the order and bring it back to the gentleman. He's our sole customer at the moment and I figure by the time he leaves, I can leave too. So for the next hour I busy myself cleaning and such while checking on him a few times. When he leaves, I noticed that he left a hefty tip and smile. Generosity isn't that common around here and it reminds me of back home when I see it.

"Okay guys, I'm outta here!" I call happily as I finish entering my log sheet.

"See ya tomorrow Kals," Al says, handing me a bag of food with a wink.

"You know, Abby's gonna build a shrine for you," I laugh as I exit.


	4. Keep dancing little girl

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Kali.

Author's Note: CARBY baby on the way! I need baby names! Send them in with your reviews!

"Kali hey!" Matt calls to me as I enter the bakery. I look up and see; Sandra, Keith, Toby, Jayne and Matt at a booth near the back. Sauntering over, I greet them.

"Hey stalkers, you followed me here," I grin

"Actually, we were here first," Sandra corrects me.

"Ah! So Keith knowing I come here everyday at lunch, doesn't have anything to do with you guys being here?" I laugh, sliding into a booth with Toby and Jayne.

"No way!" Keith proclaims.

We chat some more and I smile to myself. Shortly after I had isolated myself from Scott and that bunch, I had started working at the diner. Jayne also works there and we leaned on each when we were there, we were the youngest ones. So Jayne had introduced me to this crazy bunch and I'd been spending my free time with them ever since.

"How's Abby doing?" Toby asks, in his gentle voice that I love.

"She's good, fat and happy," I smile softly, thinking of my glowing, pregnant sister.

"So what does she want today?" Matt questions, sliding out of his seat.

"She's in a chocolate doughnut mood today," I laugh.

"Hey Eddy, a dozen chocolate doughnuts and a bottle of Coke please!" Matt calls to the baker. I quickly make my way to the counter where Matt is waiting for the order. Eddy places the stuff on the counter and I pull out my wallet.

"It's on me," Matt calmly tells me as he hands Eddy the money.

"Thank you, you didn't have to," I say sincerely.

"Kals, you working today?" Jayne shouts as I'm about to leave.

"Yeah, I'm on at four. You?" I call back, pausing at the door.

"Same, see you there!" she grins and turns back to the group as I leave

……

2 MONTHS LATER

"Are you sure I should go? I could call Jayne and get her to cover for me," I say anxiously. Abby was now nine months pregnant and she was due next week. And on top of that, Carter _had_ to work. The ER was severely understaffed and he couldn't get out of it.

"Yes, yes go to work. I'll be fine," Abby shoos me towards the door.

"Nope, I can't. In movies when people say that, it's never fine," I explain, grabbing the phone. I call Jayne, tell her the problem and she agrees with no problem. Then I call the diner and let them know about the change.

"Okay I'm going to change then, be right back," I tell Abby as I hang up the phone. In my room, I slide out of the knee-length black skirt, unbutton the light blue blouse and hang them back up in the closet. Sitting on my bed in just my bra and underwear, I let out a loud sigh. I pull on a white tank top and some pink dance pants (yummy spandex.) Grabbing my ballet slippers, I walk to the kitchen and pop a CD into the CD player. Bach starts streaming out of the speakers and I stretch lazily. My arms reach for the ceiling, then I fold neatly and touch my toes. Kicking a foot up straight, I push it against the wall so that I'm doing the splits while standing. Then I do the same for the other foot. Now I'm ready, a new song has come on and I start to dance, while Abby watches from the couch. A wry smile on her face and her hands on her stomach.

………….

"We need juice," I comment, as I rummage through the fridge. I've danced the CD twice and I'm thirsty and disgustingly sweaty.

"Well I'll go get some, I'm so bored of this place," Abby laughs, slowly getting off the couch and grabbing her purse.

"I'll come with you, just give me a sec to change," I rush towards my room.

"No it's okay. Stop babying me, I'll be back. Keep dancing little girl!" she yells and the door slams. I've just ripped my shirt off and I scramble to put it back on. She shouldn't be alone. I grab my keys as I bolt to the front door. Down the hall and down the stairs, but she's gone. Man, the preggie sister can move! I fly back to the apartment and start dancing again with all the adrenaline that's mounted inside me in the past two minutes.

As I start to relax there's banging on the door. Opening it, I find Toby, Matt and Keith carrying an unconscious Abby.

……………….

"What have we got?" Susan Lewis questions boldly as the ambulance door opens.

The paramedics climb out and pull the gurney behind them, rattling off Abby's information. I crawl out of the ambulance behind them.

"Susan," I cry weakly, my knees buckling.

"Oh my gosh! Kali! What happened baby?" she catches me in her safe arms.

"I don't know!" I start to sob.

"Sam take her somewhere!" Susan orders, pushing me towards the pretty nurse and pulling Abby's gurney towards Trauma 2.

Sam takes my hand and leads me to the Doctor's Lounge, sits me on the couch and hands me some coffee.

"Shh, it's alright," she soothes, rubbing my back, then pulling me to her.

Soon my sobs cease and I'm left with a tear-streaked face. I pull away and sip my coffee.

"How old is this?" I sputter, placing the cup on the table.

"You don't wanna know," she laughs slightly before getting serious, "Kali what happened?"

"I don't know, she went to the corner store for some juice. And then passed out there. My friends were there and they carried her home," I explain, commanding myself not to cry.

"Okay, sit tight I'll be right back," she tenderly pushes the looses stands of hair from my bun, behind my ears and leaves.

I get up, twirl the combination to Abby's locker and look in the mirror. My eyes are watery and a bit swollen, my face is blotchy and the front of my hair has come out of the dancer's bun I'd secured it in. Not caring about my looks anymore, I shut the locker (which is filled of pictures of me,) and go back to the couch.

"Kali come on!" John cries excitedly as he bursts through the door.

"What is it? Is she okay? John I'm so sorry," words spill out of my mouth as we run down the hall.

As I enter the room, Sam gowns me up and I see Abby arched up and crying out.

"She's in labour Kali, it's okay," Susan calls from her position between Abby's legs. How lovely.

I go up to Abby and smile brightly, she squee

zes my hand, "Hey sweetie, glad you're not missing the show," she gestures to the busy room. Along with Carter and I, Sam, Susan, Neela, Chuny and Ray are also in here.

Another contraction hits and Abby arches up, a death grip on my hand and John's.

"Push Abby!" Susan calls. Abby screams in reply. Oh boy, this is gonna be long.


	5. Hawaiian Girl

Author's Note: Yay yay! Little carby to be introduced!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Kali.

ABBY'S POV

Exhausted, I collapse back on the bed as tiny cries fill the room. Kali is laughing with fat tears streaming down her face as she gazes at John while he holds the baby. My face is extremely soaked with both sweat and tears. I never knew you could love someone so much. As Chuny and Sam clean up my brand new baby girl, I anxiously wait to hold her myself.

"What's her name?" Chuny asks, finally handing my little girl to me. I feel like my heart is going to burst with happiness.

I look to John and he beams and nods.

"Yeah Kali, what's her name?" I whisper, alternately gazing from my precious baby to my baby sister. Whom is very disheveled; as her hair is down from it's once perfect bun, and clear face is stained with tear marks and sweat.

"I get to name her?" she stammers.

John sweeps her into his arms and laughs in reply.

KALI'S POV

I gasp as I'm handed the honour of naming the little miracle. Then I think of my father.

"_Daddy, how did I get my name?" a six year old Kali chirped from her place on her father's knee._

"_Well baby, your name is a Hawaiian name. Remember how I told you that I grew up in Hawaii?" Bane Richardson gently asked. The child on his lap nodded vigorously and he continued._

"_Well I often think of my beautiful home in Hawaii. And when I first laid my eyes on you, all I could think of was that Hawaii didn't hold as much beauty as you. And so we named you Kalia, which is Hawaiian for 'Beauty,' " the father explained. _

_Kalia nodded, satisfied with the response. Kalia Kate Richardson. Kate was her grandmother's name._

"_Daddy let's go to Hawaii!" the girl proposed._

"_Someday, I will take you there. And among the swaying palms and warm winds, you will feel at home," he gently over-rode the request. _

"_But we are from Canada," Kali proteseds._

"_And you are a Hawaiian girl at heart. Your barrier against harsh winters and love for the snowflakes will melt away in the deep blue ocean," Dad said with a far-away look in his eyes._

Oh Daddy, I wish we could've gone, I think to myself.

"So what's the name then?" Sam persists, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Roselani," I say solemnly.

"What does that mean sweetheart?" Abby gently pries.

"Heavenly rose, because she is so perfect," I whisper.

Daddy, do you approve? I think of you all the time, maybe I will take Roselani to Hawaii someday, and tell her what I learned from you. And together we will dance on the beach, for she will also be a Hawaiian girl.

THE END!


End file.
